


All Mai Scene Bitchez In Da Club Say Rawr XD

by cabinet_man



Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, It's 2006, M/M, Trans Male Character, how the FUCK do you tag this, myspace - Freeform, rated M for violence, scenecore, uhh it's just cursed. that's it. that's the fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22046158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabinet_man/pseuds/cabinet_man
Summary: There is absolutely no way that Gary Smith is just going to friend Jimmy on MySpace. That would be lame and embarrassing and stupid. It'd kill his vibe.Right? Right.
Relationships: Jimmy Hopkins/Gary Smith
Comments: 13
Kudos: 18





	All Mai Scene Bitchez In Da Club Say Rawr XD

**Author's Note:**

  * For [garyc0re](https://archiveofourown.org/users/garyc0re/gifts).



> yeah i'm not really all that sorry for this

The first thing that Gary noticed when he woke up that morning was the blaring music of Blood on the Dance Floor in his ears. Slowly, he came to the realization that the cords of his headphones were not only tangled, but could pose the threat of asphyxiating him if he decided to stay asleep for any longer.

He pulled the earbud out of his left ear and let it fall to his side as he sat up, stretching his arms out and cracking his back in the process. The sun was just barely glinting through the blinds in the window, so the room itself was almost pitch black. He reached towards his dresser in order to grab at the iPod Shuffle, but found that it wasn’t there. In a frenzy, he jumped out of his bed, turned on the lights in his room, and discovered that the device had been dangling at his side the entire time.

With a relieved sigh, Gary reached down to pick it up. But just before he could get the device into his hands, the other earbud slipped from his ear and he watched in horror as his iPod -- which he bought with his father’s money -- crashed to the floor.

The scenekid just stared at it, inspecting the damage that had been done, before collapsing onto his bed and using the comforter in order to help muffle a scream of frustration.

Someone knocked on the door and he jolted up, efficiently knocking backwards into his bedside table. He let out a grunt upon impact, and then the door opened up.

“You okay, Gary?” It was Petey.

Glancing back, Gary locked eye contact with the much shorter boy as he stabilized himself.

“I’m absolutely fantastic, thank you for asking!” He exclaimed with just as much enthusiasm as you could have after bumping your funny bone on a hard surface.

With a roll of his eyes, Petey closed the door behind him and walked towards the desk chair that Gary had (presumably) bought with his own money. But he paused in the middle of his trek after hearing something crunch and crack under his foot. He glanced down, and so did Gary.

“Petey?”

“Yeah Gary?”

“What did you step on?”

There was a certain kind of exasperation in Gary’s voice that gave off the hint that whatever was under Petey’s flats was much more than a candy wrapper that had been long forgotten.

“I- uh, I’m not sure.” “Nervous” was a poor word to use, because the feeling that Petey felt ran much deeper than mere nervousness.

Gary’s breath hitched in his throat as Pete took a step back, and sure enough, there it was: the iPod Shuffle he had dropped only moments before. If the fall hadn’t broken it earlier, then it was surely impossible to repair it now.

Fragments of the device had snapped off of it, and the buttons had popped off of the side and now laid amongst the rest of the rubble. Gary and Petey locked eyes for a moment.

There were no words exchanged between them as Gary grabbed Petey’s wrist and dragged him out of the dormitories.

“Femmeboy, you’re gonna buy me a new one,” the taller of the two said. While his voice stayed eerily calm, the grip on Pete’s wrist grew stronger and the head boy attempted to pull himself away from Gary.

“C’mon Gary- I-I didn’t mean it! I don’t even have the money!” He tried to plead, but Gary gave no indication that he was even listening. He mumbled something about the possibility of his dad killing him if he ever found out that he broke the device that he bought with a stolen credit card.

Still dressed in his colorful, mismatched pajamas, Gary continued to drag Petey towards the gate that gave students the ability to leave campus and hang out in town if they so wished. But just before they were able to step foot through the metal gate, a voice called out to them.

“Yo, Petey!”

Gary stopped in his tracks. The voice was definitely one that he didn’t recognize, and Gary found himself looking back to see just who was trying to disrupt his plans.

The boy in question was shorter and pretty stout. He had a neatly combed mass of ginger-red hair and wore the familiar Aquaberry clothing that he’d seen the other richer students adorn. A scowl crossed Gary's face as he slowly pieced together that not only was there a new student, but that new student was _also_ an ignorant, inbred preppy.

He wondered how long it would take until this one began to make fun of him for his taste in fashion. Derby Harrington and his gang of innate pricks already harassed him on his MySpace posts- who’s to say that this one would be any different?

“Hey, Jimmy. You need something?” Petey asked, but Gary tugged the other closer to him.

Jimmy. Gary’s heard just snippets of information about him from passing students. The Hopkins boy would be the talk of the week just because he was _new_ and _rich_ and _handsome_.

“No, he doesn’t. Let’s _go_ ,” Gary grumbled, but the newcomer already had a hand on Gary’s shoulder in order to stop the duo from leaving campus.

“Wait a sec-” Jimmy began to say, but Gary already ripped himself free of the ginger’s grip. He found himself letting go of Petey too.

“Don’t _touch_ me, moron,” Gary found himself saying, his eyes becoming as wide as saucers as he took a step back.

Jimmy held his hands up in defense as if Gary was a police officer ready to shoot him down if he made the wrong move. During this time, though, he found himself studying Gary. His hair was kind of long and disheveled- it covered his neck and was tinted a red-pink color that wasn’t exactly fuchsia but not exactly raspberry either. His ears had several piercings in them, but he currently wasn’t wearing any earrings. And judging by the loose, colorful articles of clothing that could either be used for lounging or sleeping, he found himself thinking back to the boy that Gord was chatting his ear off about when he first arrived this morning at the academy.

“You’re Gary, aren’t you?” Jimmy questioned. Gary scowled.

“Yeah? You gotta problem?” He crossed his arms and leaned back against the metal bars of the gate.

“No, you’re just… not what I expected,” Jimmy responded, squinting at Gary in the sunlight.

“Cool. Now, Femmeboy and I gotta go sooo…” His voice trailed off as he waved dismissively to the prep.

“Where you two headed off to?” Jimmy pressed on further. He had a bad feeling about… whatever this was.

“Gary needs a new iPod,” Petey piped up. “But we- we don’t have the money.”

“Well that sure sucks for you guys,” Jimmy said with a smirk. “I took a wad of cash out of my step-dad’s wallet before he dumped me here. Let’s go spend it.”

“No, no nononono, we’re not taking your _pity_ money,” Gary retorted, pushing himself off of the gate to stand straight up again. He had to look as intimidating as possible. Jimmy looked like he wanted to laugh at him, though.

“I think that’s a great idea, actually!” Petey said delightfully. Gary dramatically groaned to show just how displeased he was with their newfound arrangement.

“Great! Let’s get going!” Jimmy announced before taking the lead. Gary elbowed Petey as they began to follow after the ginger.

“Ow! What was that for?” The shorter boy snapped in a hushed tone, clutching his (possibly) bruising ribs.

“I told you I didn’t want him tagging along! he makes me feel so… uncool! And he’s just gonna mock me like all the other preppies here!” Gary responded, desperately trying to make Petey change his mind on the matter.

The boy only sighed. “Jimmy’s fine, just give him a chance! He isn’t as stuck up as all the other inbreds. Like, he actually _wanted_ to be my friend.”

Gary didn’t say anything.

“You should ask him to add you on MySpace,” he suggested. “I’m telling you, he’s different.”

“I don’t want him to be my MySpace friend,” Gary responded.

“Why not?"

“Because that’s embarrassing!”

“You have almost two-thousand friends on MySpace. One more isn’t going to kill you.”

“Yes it is.”

At some point, they must have stopped walking, because Jimmy turned around and called for them, and they discovered that he was already halfway across the bridge to the shopping district near the Vale.

“Be right there!” Petey called, then turned towards Gary. “Just give the new kid a chance. You’ll thank me later.”

Petey ran in order to catch up with Jimmy, and Gary found himself wondering what _that_ was supposed to mean.

Gary absolutely did _not_ like Jimmy Hopkins.

**Author's Note:**

> unrelated but i also made [artwork](https://flaatsound.tumblr.com/post/190360725421/may-i-introduce-the-smopkins-myspace-au-that) of this au if anyone is even remotely interested in seeing what these two assholes look like
> 
> jamesjimmyhopkins.tumblr.com


End file.
